The present embodiments relate to systems and methods for providing a customized hearing aid casing.
There are various types of hearing aids currently on the market. For example, hearing aids may be disposed substantially within a user's ear canal. These “in-the-canal” hearing aids may be molded to fit inside of the ear canal and may improve mild to moderate hearing loss. While such hearing aids are advantageous because of their small, inconspicuous size, they generally do not have space for components, such as volume controls and directional microphones. Further, they may be more expensive due to their size and may have a shorter lifespan since the batteries are generally smaller.
Other hearing aids may be disposed substantially within the external ear, resting primarily outside of the entrance to the ear canal. Hearing aids that are positioned within the external ear may be larger than those disposed within the ear canal itself, thereby permitting additional features and an extended battery life, but making them slightly more noticeable.
Another type of hearing aid is a “behind-the-ear” hearing aid, which may include a component that rests behind a user's ear. This component, which typically comprises an outer casing, may conduct sounds to an ear mold that fits inside a user's ear canal or within the outer ear. The “behind-the-ear” hearing aids have several advantages, as the outer casing may house components that may achieve improved sound acquisition, amplification and transmission, as well as improved battery life. “Behind-the-ear” hearing aids further may permit multiple external controls, such as volume and muting buttons, which may be relatively easy to access. However, since the casing rests behind a user's ear, it may be more visible than those that are disposed substantially within a user's ear canal or in the outer ear region.
The casings of behind-the-ear hearing aids typically comprise a manufacturer provided uniform color. The user therefore obtains a hearing aid and wears the color and style provided by the manufacturer in a manner that may be at least partially visible behind the ear.